


Always Move the Bowl

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presented without comment.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://spocktacular.co.vu/post/115446524842">this gif</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Move the Bowl

Leonard sets the bowl aside after having devoured what he considered an unhealthy amount of salted, buttered popcorn within the first 20 minutes of the movie.  

Jim’s eyes are still fixed on the holovid, and he blindly reaches over for another bite. His hand hovers in the air before dropping down. But the greasy feel of popcorn is nowhere to be found. Only rough denim against his clutching fingers. 

Something is definitely wrong here.

He straightens as his eyes go wide, an unsteady gust of air escaping from his lips. Jim jerks his hand away, heart pounding. 

Leonard coughs awkwardly next to him and shifts in his seat, as both men vehemently try to do anything but look at each other. The silence is unbearable.

The doctor finally turns, and their eyes lock in a moment of fear.   
Jim licks his lips and watches Leonard uncertainly. He wills the other man to not look down. He can feel his voice catch in his throat, and the pressure of his suddenly-interested cock against his jeans.  

Leonard’s eyes flicker between Jim’s mouth and his radiant eyes. His jaw tightens as similar thoughts cross his mind, and he reprimands himself for thinking of Jim like that. It’s not what best friends do. But he can’t help how his stomach flutters every time he sees Jim, and how that brief, accidental contact has brought up the feelings that have been bubbling up inside of him. 

Their faces move imperceptibly closer and tilt to the side. They hold their breaths as the movie continues playing in the background, setting the tone with an overture. 

"Jim…" Leonard whispers. He wants this. No, he needs this. But the thought of losing Jim because of a mistake freezes him.

It’s all on Jim. If he does nothing or pulls away, Leonard can try to pretend it never happened. 

Except they never have to. Jim’s eyes slowly close and he leans in, tentatively brushing his lips against his best friend’s. 

Leonard’s arm wraps around his waist, and he pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, using a sudden gasp to slide in his tongue.

The holovid is forgotten as they pull at each other, years of pent-up desperation and frustration finally venting out of them in the form of hands and mouths everywhere. 

Jim ends up on his back with Leonard looming over him, their clothing discarded until nothing is left but the slide of their bodies against each other, of their hard leaking cocks secured together with intertwined hands. 

Their moans echo through the empty room, and when the rush of orgasm washes over them, they cum together with a rough kiss and final jerk of hips.


End file.
